toothandtailfandomcom-20200214-history
Contain
"Contain" is very similar to rush. The goal of a contain is to prevent the opponent from expanding and in some variations to apply constant pressure. Contains differ slightly from standard rushes: the contain-er does not directly attack the contain-ee, but instead slowly builds up forces. Several variations on the contain exist: Sneaky Building Contain: SBC is done by establishing a defended position at a chokepoint near your opponents base, the main thing to make sure is that you have more HQ spots on your side than on the side of your opponent. If your opponent isn't scouting there's no problem, if he is scouting you want to throw it down right as he goes past you as he'll probably return with the "suicide" button, thus taking longer to discover you (this assumes he knows all the controls). From this point you want to expand while keeping track of your opponents actions, if he starts to expand himself you can feel safe to go greedy while if he starts building a large army you want to match it. You will have to put less food into fighting power due to buildings being so efficient in a fight, but don't be too greedy since your opponent could still overrun you if you go three base while he goes for a one base push. Forced Building Contain: FBC is done by establishing a defended position at a chokepoint of structures, often machine gun nests or bunkers with squirrels, outside your opponents base. FBC differs from SBC in that you set up the defense by having a too strong army for your opponent to fight you until you have your defense. The most reliable way to do this is to skip one or two farms early and throw down a supply outpost at the point of contain. After the contain has been secured you want to get your farms quickly so you don't fall behind. Other than that you follow the steps of an SBC. Unit Contain: UC differs from the BC's in that you lack the inherent efficiency advantage of the structures. This means you need to have an advantage either in army composition or in army value to be able to keep the contain. The advantage to a BC is that you have a much higher possibility to punish misposition or greed from your opponent, since you have your army in front of his base you can deny him scouting and contain him to fewer bases than you do with a BC, since those are a lot more reliant on chokepoints and can't always be really close (especially SBC). If you're containing with a range advantage you want to continually poke him until he has to attack you, in which case you should win the trade. If you don't win the trade you probably shouldn't have been containing to begin with, since you likely don't have the superior army. Keep track of what your opponent builds so you don't get caught of guard by to him changing up his composition to counter yours.